


No One

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a little rumour about an anti-fan that threw a stone to Aiba-chan during the filming of Pika☆★☆nchi Half. But I wasn't there so all of this is just my fantasy. Whee~</p>
    </blockquote>





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a little rumour about an anti-fan that threw a stone to Aiba-chan during the filming of Pika☆★☆nchi Half. But I wasn't there so all of this is just my fantasy. Whee~

"Ouch!" Aiba groaned as a stone hit his leg.

Sho and Nino who were around immediately looked to the direction where the stone came from, they spotted a masked man turning around and leaving the crowd.

"Get him," Jun commanded as he supported Aiba to move away from the crowd's eyes.

Ignoring crew's yells behind them, Sho and Nino dashed towards the culprit. Sho took a rounding path to avoid the crowd while Nino made his way through it.

The culprit was fast, but he was no match to two raging idols. Nino jumped to his back once he's close enough and pinned him down. When he managed to push Nino away, Sho was there to catch and immobilize him.

With angry grumbles, Sho and Nino dragged the anti-fan back to the set; Sho on the right and Nino on the left. Jun who was busy treating Aiba's wound got up, but Ohno waved a hand in front of Jun and Jun stopped.

Ohno slowly approached the man.

"No one hurts _our_ Aiba chan and lives," Ohno whispered dangerously, " _No one_."

One punch on the face from Ohno and the man had to say good bye to his consciousness.  



End file.
